Big Brother All Stars (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother All Stars '''is the seventh Big Brother fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. Twists '''Returning Players: 18 houseguests from the six previous seasons will return to the Big Brother house for another shot at the $500,000 prize. They will be known for either being a hero, a villain or the player of that individual season. BB Takeover: A special twist for a special season, each week a different twist will shake up the house keeping everyone on their toes. This season will never get boring as the cast always have to prepare themselves for different twists and turns that Big Brother might present them with. Big Brother Bunker: The first seven evicted houseguests will stay in a bunker underneath the house. After the seventh's eviction from the house, the house will then vote on of the evicted houseguests back into the house. Houseguests Bosco Chelsea Diantha Don J.C. Jenna Jeri Jez Joseph Meaghan Natalia Nick Stacia Star Stu Terrence } | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | |} Week #1 Eighteen former houseguests are unveiled to the public in the latest instalment on the most gruelling summer vacation. All of these guests are known for very different things and Julie promises it's going to be the most exciting seasons that Big Brother has ever brought to the screens of the viewers TV's. The houseguests enter the house and delve into a meet and greet with the other All-Stars, everyone was very wary of everyone else and tensions were already at a new high. Julie Chen then gathers everyone in the living room to discuss the season. She announces that a new twist will be in place for many weeks to come, Chen announces the "BB Takeover" twist, meaning that houseguests can never properly keep their footing in the game. Everyone was very shocked by the twists and were left in suspense at Julie revealed it wasn't the only surprise this season. However, she leaves them on a cliff hanger as she claims that the first HoH is ready to be played. All eighteen All-Stars walk into the backyard to see the first competition of the summer. It is revealed that the "Wheel of First Impressions" will be what decides who comes into power. After a lengthy battle full of strategical moves, Jeri manages to come out on top as she happily claims the first Head of Household of the summer. This was where the strategizing began. Jenna, not learning from her past mistakes in her last season, decided to take up her "majority rules" plan. She decided to pull in the HoH, Jeri along with Bosco, Nick, Meaghan, Jez, Star, Stu, Natalia and Joseph to create a ten person alliance in which she thinks will control the house. Jenna created a side-alliance with J.C., Jeri, Jez and Joseph, due to their name starting with the letter J. Jeri and Meaghan discussed how stupid Jenna was, Jeri said to play along but Meaghan was not one to be told what to do. Mohammed reconnected with his old ally, Stacia and rekindled their alliance. J.C. wanted to align himself with the stronger men again and aligned himself with Bosco, Joseph, Nick and Don. Whilst Chelsea reconnected with Nick and brought Natalia and Jez in to form the "Book Smarts" alliance. With a lot of alliances in the house, Jeri was having a hard time deciding which two people she wanted to put up on the block. In the end Jeri chose Don, who was a major physical and strategical threat in her season and Mohammed who was being pushed onto the block by Jeri's partner, Jenna. Even though, Jeri disliked Jenna she decided to keep her happy for the first week. At the Power of VETO competition, Jeri managed to take full power for the whole first week. Stacia approached her and tried to persuade her into saving Mohammed, but Jeri was confident that her best move was to not use it. Jeri decided not to use the VETO, but then Julie drops the bombshell, she reveals there will be three nominees this week and two will go home. The houseguests look shocked as they look to Jeri who looks quite pissed off at the change. She decides to nominate Rylee as the third nominee, due to Jeri thinking that Rylee isn't that big of a threat and will get Mohammed and Don out of the house. When it came to the eviction voting, you could say it was complicated. With so many conflicting alliances with different motives and objectives, everyone was just so confused on who to vote. Jenna wanted Mohammed gone after a vendetta she still holds towards him. This racked up the votes of Jenna, Star, Joseph and Stu. Jez and Natalia, however had more loyalty to Nick and Chelsea. The four decided that Don was a major threat in the house and needed to go. This made the vote 4-4-0. Stacia tried to plead to the male alliance that Rylee needed to go as she was quite close with Don and loved Mohammed. She managed to get J.C. and Bosco on board to make the vote 4-4-3. The last three votes come down to Diantha, Meaghan and Terrence. The three realise this and form an alliance of the "Behind the Curtains" players. They all agreed to blindside the house by putting Meaghan and Terrence to evict Rylee. This meant that Rylee is evicted from the house 5-4-4. It was up to Diantha. At the eviction it is revealed that both Rylee and Mohammed are evicted from the house as Diantha brands Mohammed as a very dangerous player. Week #2 Following Rylee's and Mohammed's shock exits from the house, Stacia found herself all alone in the house with no-one to turn to. Star and Meaghan connected within the majority alliance because of their distaste for Jenna controlling everything within the alliance. These two pulled in Stacia- who they noticed was alone in the house and Bosco who didn't like the all-male alliance or the majority. This created a new four person alliance. Julie called the houseguests into the living room to inform them of the new twist for the week courtesy of the Big Brother Takeover. Julie reveals that it will be the Battle of the Block. Jeri, Terrence and Don all nod, knowing the ins and outs of the twist. Terrence isn't happy about the twist as it sort of screwed him over in Big Brother 5. At the men's Head of Household competition, Nick managed to come through and get a say in the nominations. At the women's Head of Household competition, Natalia manages to pull out a win putting the two allies in charge of the week. Voting History